Blood Blossom Brownies
by avearia
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt: "What would happen if Danny unknowingly ate Blood Blossoms?"


_Summary: What would happen if Danny unknowingly ate Blood Blossoms?_

_Inspired by a Tumblr prompt. There's no gore or anything to brace for - I took a more humorous approach. TBH it's a bit old and not my best work, but I remember having fun with it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Blood Blossom Brownies  
—

Of course he'd had the family Blood Blossom Brownies before.

Just… you know. Not since the accident.

It was a recipe that had been in their family since God-Knows-When, perfected decades ago, and it was among Danny's favorite foods. Chocolaty goodness seasoned with the light, exotic taste of the blossoms. So naturally, when his mother served them for desert, he did not think twice about snatching one up and stuffing it into his mouth. He'd practically inhaled the first, and was halfway through his second brownie when his fingertips began to tingle a bit - then his mouth, then his stomach and head.

He stopped almost immediately. Partially out of habit (he'd had a few incidents at Casper High dances where someone spiked the punch… ghost powers + alcohol = an interesting mess to clean up the next morning) and then the sarcastic voice in his head suggested his Mom had put reefer in the brownies.

The logical voice in his head responded that no, that was ridiculous, the only weird thing in these brownies were the blood blossoms—

Oh shit.

A sudden panic fluttered in his stomach. Last time he'd even TOUCHED these things, he'd gotten mild burns and agony. And now it was inside his stomach…!

He bolted up from the dinner table, nearly knocking his chair over. His mom jumped. "Danny? Leaving so soon?"

"Y-yeah I just, uh," It was hard to think with all the scarring mental images his vivid imagination was presenting to him. Like the blossoms burning a hole through his stomach, for instance. "Homework. Big essay, due tomorrow. Gotta go."

She sighed, accepting the excuse, but then said, "Danny, dishes."

"I can't wash the pots right now, mom," he insisted, barely containing his panic. "Mr. Lancer will kill me if I purple gorilla."

Maddie blinked. "If… if you… what?"

"If I don't study," Danny corrected himself with a small frown. Why did his throat itch suddenly? "Sorry, I don't know why I said Marshmallows."

A pause. Danny suddenly looked away, a perplexed expression etching itself across his face. His mother stood, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling all right, Danny?"

He blinked. "Orange cranberries I'm feeling okay. Why wouldn't I be feeling George Washington?" he itched his throat, noting some odd, pox-like bumps there. After a moment of looking around the kitchen, feeling disoriented and lost, Danny asked, "…Why is the ceiling on the floor?"

Maddie just blinked at him. It was Jazz who put two and two together, eyes flickering from Danny to the brownies.

"Mom—he's having an allergic reaction!" she exclaimed, shooting up to grab Danny by the arm just before he wobbled and fell. She guided him to a chair.

"Jazz, All dogs go to heaven," Danny slurred, voice urgent as he sat down heavily and swayed in his seat. "All've em!"

Maddie stared. "Allergic reaction? To what? The blood blossoms? But only ghosts…"

Jazz paused, blinked, and thought of an excuse. Of course, Danny was going to hate her later for this, but she did what needed to be done.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's probably due to the chocolate. Allergies can develop at any time. Now hurry up and call poison control."

* * *

Danny was not at all happy when the next day, he awoke to find himself in the hospital. The annoyance of a pounding head and upset stomach was somehow intensified by the fact that he was confined to a small, sterile room and strict bedrest - and of course the hospital gown was both embarrassing and cold.

His friends' and family's presence was a small comfort that quickly turned into another annoyance. Somehow, he discovered, Tucker had whipped his phone out during the hospitalization and started recording Danny's hallucinations. He had a good 2 hours of rambling on tape. Great. Blackmail material.

When the doctors finally released him, Danny sulked in the car until the hospital was out of sight. Finally, he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, and sighed. "Glad that's finally over," he muttered, looking out the window towards home. "Maybe now things can go back to normal."

Jazz sighed and decided that now was probably the best time to break the news.

When she told him, he went absolutely still, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. Then -

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE CHOCOLATE ANYMORE?"_


End file.
